Not Another Naruto HighSchool Fanfiction
by GodaimeTsunadeSenju
Summary: Sakura in highschool surrounded by horny guys! Uh-oh! SakuxMANY
1. Break ups and Car Crashes!

This is my Third story so no flames please.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or any other Naruto characters if I did I would make Sakura a lot stronger.

AN: Sorry if my spelling isn't that great! Oh and go to my profile to see what Sakura and the other girls and people will be dressed like!

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

**(Inner Sakura) **

: Sound effect:

Chapter One

"Sakura! Wake up! You are going to be late for school!" Sakura's best friend Temari called from outside her bedroom door.

"Just five more minutes!" Replied a sleepy Sakura who buried her face in the pink pillow her head on top of.

"No! You don't even have five minutes to get ready!"

"What? Oh no!" Sakura wailed as she looked over at the clock next to her bed on a night stand.

"I'm gonna be late for the first day of school!" Sakura rushed out of her bed ran into the bathroom took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, and combed her long waist length pink hair. Sakura ran out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom. She quickly put on her school uniform which consisted of a blue plaid skirt that ended right above mid thigh and a black tank top and unbuttoned her school uniform shirt so that her black tank top was showing. Temari was the same except she didn't have any tank top on and just buttoned her shirt.

"Are you ready yet?" Yelled a now angry Temari, who was ready to kick the shit out of Sakura.

"Yes!" Sakura said as she opened the door.

"Finally." said Temari, and with that they ran down the stairs and out the door towards Temari's Ferrari.

"Can I drive?"Sakura asked more like begged.

"No." Temari said firmly.

"But why not?"

"Because you'll kill us."

"I'm not that bad am I?"

"Remember what happened last year when I let you drive my brand new Mercedes?"

"Oh now I remember…" Sakura said while they got into the car.

_FLASHBACK _

_"Temari-chan?" Sakura turned facing her friend as the two of them were walking to Temari's car after school. _

_"What?" Temari asked as she fumbled around in her purse trying to find her keys._

_"Can I drive?" Sakura begged embarrassing Temari, in front of other students walking to their cars, by getting on her knees. "Ok but just be careful I don't wanna be killed on the last day of school." Temari sighed as she thought 'I'm defiantly going to regret this…'_

_"Yay! You're the best Tema-chan!" Sakura cheered happily, as she opened the car door and sat in the front seat while Temari sat in the passenger's seat. Both of them buckled their seat belts and, Sakura started up the car when Temari handed her the keys. Sakura backed out of the parking space and drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road. She was driving the speed limit then. _

_"Aww Temari this is no fun when I have to go the speed limit!" Sakura whined. _

_"Do not go any higher than the speed limit. We are already breaking the law by letting you drive you don't even have your license yet!" _

_"Ok I won't… jeeze." __**(She acts like she has a stick up her ass when it comes to us and her car!)**__ Inner Sakura yelled. 'I know.' While Temari was looking away Sakura sped up. While she was too busy concentrating on if Temari was looking or not she sped up too much and lost control of the car. _

_"AHHHHHH! OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Sakura screamed as she tried to get the car back under control. _

_"SAKURA HARUNO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF I LIVE THROUGH THIS!" Temari yelled. Sakura managed some how not to hit people walking on the side walk. They finally stopped when they hit a pole. 'Oh no...' Sakura thought as she looked over at a fuming Temari. _

_"GOD DAMNIT SAKURA YOU UST RUINED MY CAR!" Temari screamed at the top of her lungs and people who dived out of the way were standing back up and dusting their clothes off._

_"He he...Sorry..." Sakura replied and scratched the back if her head grinning sheepishly. _

_FLASHBACK END _

"I'm glad you remember now let's go. Tomorrow you have to get up early so we can pick up Ino, Tenten, and Hinata." Temari's tone was strict just like a mother's would be when scolding her child. _'Jeeze, what am I? A baby?' _Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at Temari's seriousness. 

"Ok I'll get up at 5:00 AM. Does that make you happy?"

"Yes." Temari replied as Sakura sweat dropped.

"We're here!" Temari smiled as she pulled into the parking lot and parked the car in a spot at the back of the lot. They got out the car and headed towards the large school. "Ugh…why did we have to park so far from the school?" Sakura complained as she looked at the heat coming off of the blacktop.

"Because, someone's lazy ass was late!"

"You don't mean me do you?" Sakura smiled innocently as Temari rolled her eyes and smiled at Sakura's immature ways. The two friends were complete opposites but held a deep connection between them. There were times when Temari wanted to kill Sakura for some of the things she did, but she could never bring herself to hurt her pink haired friend.

"So are you and Sasuke still together?" Temari asked.

"Yep!" Sakura said cheerfully, as soon as she said that she saw Sasuke out of the corner of her eye, over near a Cherry Blossom tree making out with a brunet with an amazing body that could fit a model's description.

"On second thought we're not." Sakura said as she stomped over to Sasuke. **(WE'RE GONING TO RIP HIM AND HER TO SHREDS!)** Inner Sakura chanted evilly. 'Hell yeah we are' Sakura thought.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, Sasuke's head whipped up from the brown haired girl and

"Sakura?" he asked slightly widening his eyes.

"Who the hell is she?"

"Sakura we need to talk alone." He noted to the brown haired girl and she left.

"Ok talk."

"We need to break up." He watched as tears of anger welled in Sakura's green eyes.

"Fine…" Sakura's cold tone shocked him a bit but Sasuke quickly covered up and sign that her was remotely shocked. "But you could have broke up with me before you stuck your tongue down her throat" She said as she pointed in the direction of the beautiful brown haired girl who had a perfect hourglass figure and

"Hn" Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Sasuke wait." Sasuke turned around. Sakura walked up to him and smiled sweetly. "I want to give you something."

"What?" he asked.

"This!"

: SLAP:

Ok well how does it sound so far?

Vote for who you want to end up with Sakura.

Gaara: 0

Sasuke: 0

Sasori: 0

Itachi: 0

Naruto: 0

Shikamaru: 0

Deidara: 0

Kiba: 0

Sai: 0


	2. Bastards and Perverts

**Not Another Naruto High School Fan fiction Ch. 2**

This is my Third story so no flames please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other Naruto characters if I did I would make Sakura a lot more stronger.

AN: Sorry if my spelling isn't that great! Oh and go to my profile to see what Sakura and the other girls and people will be dressed like!

"Talking"

_'Thinking' _

**(Inner Sakura)**

: Sound Effect :

_Recap _

_"We need to break up." He watched as tears of anger welled in Sakura's green eyes. _

_"Fine..." Sakura said coldly. "But you could have broken up with me before you stuck your tongue down her throat." She said as she pointed to the brown haired girl. _

_"Hn." Sasuke said as he walked away. _

_"Sasuke wait." Sasuke turned around sighing like it was too much of a job to turn around for her. Sakura walked up to him and smiled sweetly "I want to give you something." _

_"What?" He asked. _

_"This!" _

_: SLAP:_

Everyone in the school's parking lot turned their heads towards Sakura and a very shocked Sasuke, who was now holding his bleeding lip. Sakura's cheeks flushed red when she noticed everyone looking at her like this was the most interesting thing in their lives. Fan girls were gasping and whispering to each other about what she had just done to their precocious Sasuke-kun. Sakura could now feel the tears brimming in her eyes. _'Don't cry…he wasn't worth it…'_

"Did our six months of being together mean nothing to you?" Sakura raised her voice and made it seem as cold as possible. Sasuke glared at her and wiped the blood trickling down the corner of his mouth off with the back of his hand.

"No it didn't. Three words Sakura. Lack. Of. Sex." A smirk spread across his face as he saw Sakura blush with embarrassment and anger. He watched as she clenched her fists trying to restrain herself from hitting him again. "You bastard…you selfish bastard…you know I want to save my virginity for my wedding night!" Sakura couldn't hold back the tears in her bright sea foam green eyes.

"Aww…are you going to cry, sweetie?" The brown haired girl said mockingly as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke and smirked as if to say 'I win'. "I'm surprised you didn't find out sooner. Sasuke-kun and I have been sleeping around for 3 months behind your back." Sasuke showed no emotion as she said this and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Umeko…enough…" Sasuke muttered barely above a whisper, Umeko looked up at him shocked but followed his order. "W-why…? How could you do this to me, Sasuke?" Sakura whispered with tears streaming down her face and falling down onto her school uniform making little tear stains. Sasuke looked away as if not wanting to look her in the eye.

"It doesn't matter. It's over, Sakura." He turned around along with Umeko and walked slowly into the school making their way through the crowd of students. Sakura heard the students start whispering again as soon as he was gone and jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around wiping a few tears away and looked up to see Naruto's familiar face looking at her with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan…" Naruto looked over Sakura and wrapped his arms around her letting her get his shirt wet from the tears on her face. Meanwhile the students around them started to walk away fading into the school. The fan girls however, stayed and giggled as they took out their phones and snapped pictures of Sakura crying and hugging Naruto. Naruto glanced over at them from the corner of his bright blue eyes and glared.

"Don't you have anything better to do than spend your time stalking people?" the fan girls shuddered and quickly ran off into the school afraid of Naruto. Naruto was one of the most gorgeous guys at Konoha High the others were Neji Hyuga, Sai, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Gaara, and a group of guys who had a history with the law called the Akatsuki.

Soon after that Sakura stopped crying and looked up at Naruto's handsome face yet boyish face that made the perfect combination of cute. To Sakura he looked extremely gorgeous but she'd never tell. _'Wait what the HELL am I thinking?' _Sakura blushed at the thoughts she was having about Naruto. **(Damn! He has a nice and muscular chest!) **_'Oh shut up you pervert!' _**(I'm you so you just called yourself the pervert! HA!)** "Sakura-chan are you okay?" Naruto's voice snapped her out of her thoughts about him and how he'd grown up since they were kids. "Huh? Oh yeah everything's fine!" Sakura smiled when Naruto flashed his boyish grin and ruffled her hair. "We better get going or we're gonna be late!"

Sakura's eyes widen _'He's right! Shit!' _ "Thanks for all of your help Naruto! See you at lunch!" She waved goodbye to him and sprinted towards her first class. _'Can't be late again! I'll get after school detention!' _Sakura skidded to a stop outside of her classroom door and opened the door with so much force it caused it to slam open scaring everyone in the room. "Err…sorry?" Sakura laughed sheepishly as she made her way to her seat in the back of the classroom, since it was the only seat left.

Sakura grit her teeth as she realized who she had to sit next to. _'Itachi Uchiha…Sasuke's evil brother who always loved to hate me when I went over to the Uchiha mansion while Sasuke and I were dating.' _**(Uhhh….hello girl! You forgot to mention he's sexy!) **Itachi smirked a she sat down in the desk next to him but before her but could hit the chair Itachi scooted it a few feet back and Sakura fell right on her ass and yelped in pain.

"Oww…my poor ass!" Sakura whined and Itachi's smirk grew wider and Sakura glared at him while everyone around her laughed. "You always were an evil bastard. I wonder if it runs in the Uchiha bloodline…"

"Aww did I hurt your ass? My bad." Itachi ran his hand up and down Sakura's ass and the corners of his lips twitched threatening to laugh as he watched Sakura blush as pink as her hair. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME, UCHIHA!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ms. Haruno, either you sit down and be quiet or get out of my class." The teacher said firmly while glaring a bit for interrupting her.

"Heh this year is gonna be fun…" Itachi whispered in Sakura's ear after she sat down in her seat.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Yup that's right! I'm back and my spelling and everything has gotten better! I hope you like it! It's the longest chapter I've ever typed in my life! My fingers are about to fall off! .

Anyway here are the results for the voting!

Kiba: 1 vote

Sai: 0 votes

Sasuke: 1 vote

Naruto: 2

Itachi: 3 votes

Deidara: 2 votes

Sasori: 4 votes

Shikamaru: 1 vote

Hidan: 0 votes

Lee: 1 vote

Gaara: 5 votes

I had a lot of fun writing this so I am going to keep updating this story! Please don't forget to vote for who you want Sakura to end up with! The winner of this round is Gaara who will be in the next chappie! Next time: GaaSaku!


End file.
